


Full Course for Candy Addicts

by 0kaikai



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Cisswap, DRAMAtical Lesbians, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Obsession, Oral Sex, Presentation Play, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0kaikai/pseuds/0kaikai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Let me lick every bit of this sweet honey that I dipped you in. Do you feel my little tongue running across your sweet and slick soft candy skin? I could write poems in your neck with my lips.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Course for Candy Addicts

**Author's Note:**

> this piece was partially inspired by a piece of art by my senpai Taylor and i just kinda rolled with it cause lady or not chubby aoba with a cute lil tum is greatly unappreciated

[](http://sailorpalinstrashcan.tumblr.com/post/100734742597/could-you-pretty-please-draw-some-nsfw-kouao-im)

Rain pounds relentlessly against windows hidden behind shutters locked tight against the cold. Koujaku walks into her bedroom, basket of clothes balanced against her hip as she hums to herself. It was a lazy, gloomy day and Koujaku plans on doing a bit of chores before turning in with her girlfriend and a hot drink.

What she didn't include in her plan was her girlfriend to be standing in front of the floor-length mirror in their room. Aoba is only in her underwear, sundress pooled around her feet as she watched her reflection prod at her soft, pudgy tummy. Not wanting to startle the other girl, Koujaku set the clothes basket by the door before she slinks across the room. At the last possible moment, Aoba looks up to meet Koujaku's predatory gaze in the mirror. It's too late for her now of course, but Aoba still squeaks with surprise when the taller woman wraps her in a warm embrace.

“What are you up to?” Koujaku hums curiously. She rest her chin on Aoba's shoulder and brushes her scarred fingers down her sides, resting them right where she could feel Aoba's hipbones if she pushed down on the extra squish a little.

“Um, Koujaku?” Aoba's voice is small and uncertain; Koujaku definitely noticed how she won't meet her gaze in the mirror. “d'you think I'm gaining weight?”

The correct answer would be yes, Koujaku had noticed Aoba gain a handful of pounds since they hooked up several months ago. Not in a bad way though, if that makes any sense. In all honesty, as Koujaku takes in every inch of soft, pale skin, she couldn't help thinking how much Aoba reminded her of marshmallow fluff, and how much Koujaku wanted to taste every inch of her skin and devour her whole. The trick was being able to tell Aoba that without sounding like a creep, or a bad girlfriend.

“Koujaku?” Aoba asks, irritation leaking into her soft soprano voice as she tries to squirm out of the other woman's hold.

“Sorry love,” Koujaku purrs, still finalizing her words in her head even as she says them. “I was just caught off guard by your lovely figure.”

That leaves Aoba quiet for a minute, but the pout on her face never leaves. Even as she complains, “That doesn't answer my question though.”

Koujaku frowns, still not sure how to answer.

“It's barely noticeable, but yes.”

The noise Aoba makes in response nearly breaks Koujaku's heart. She tries to pull the shorter girl closer, but Aoba wriggles out of her grip and runs away to hide under the covers on their bed.

“Aoba…” Koujaku knows the other girl can't stand her mollifying, but she couldn't see any other way out of the situation. “It's just a small thing; nothing to worry about.”

“Yes it is,” Aoba whines from under the covers. “I'm your girlfriend now and I need to keep myself for you.”

“What?” Koujaku doesn't know what to say anymore. Usually their arguments follow the same sort of path that, most of the time, ends with a romp in the bedroom, to be blunt. With this confession, Koujaku has to take a step back and think a few things over first. She sets up on the bed and crawls towards the Aoba- shaped lump of blankets. Neither of them say anything at first, and Koujaku doesn't reach out for Aoba either, just sits next to her with her arms around her bent knees while she thinks.

“Aoba,” She starts again, brushing a lock of dark hair behind her ear and pursing her lips in thought. “I – I've loved you since we were kids. Nothing you do is going to change that. You could gain weight, you could cut your hair, heaven forbid, you could even fill yourself full of holes like Noiz, but you're still going to be my one and only.”

Aoba throws the blankets off of her face but keeps them wrapped firmly around her body. “You're so lame,” she mutters.

Koujaku scoots closer with a sigh and wraps her arm around Aoba's slim shoulders. “I do it because I love you,” she sings happily.

“So you really don't care about my body?” Aoba asks, chewing on her bottom lip and avoiding all possible eye contact with Koujaku.

“It's not that I don't care what you look like,” Koujaku says earnestly. “It's more that I love you – and your body.”

Third time's the charm. Aoba peeks up at that last 'I love you' with a sly smile. She throws the blankets off finally, opening herself up to her girlfriend in more ways than one. “So you don't mind my tummy chub?” she asks, looking up at Koujaku through fanning, mascara-enhanced lashes.

“I love it,” Koujaku smiles after a pause. She's thrown a bit my the sudden change of atmosphere, but it takes her almost no time to bounce right back. The sight of _her_  Aoba, just in her little blue bra and flower-print panties, lights a fire in her loins.

“And my big thighs?” Aoba continues her game, crawling into Koujaku's lap with arousal painted across her face as obviously as her make-up.

“Especially your thighs,” Koujaku purrs. Koujaku sees this as a go-to from the other girl to let her know exactly how much Koujaku loved her body. With a purposeful look in her crimson eyes, she nudges Aoba off of her lap and beckons her to lay against the headboard. She can hear Aoba's heavy breathing, see the way she's trying to swallow down her nerves like vomit.

“What about my boobs?” Aoba manages to keep her voice even, despite her growing flush seeing Koujaku crawling up to loom over her. “I'm not flat-chested like all those men you've been with.”

Koujaku can see what Aoba is doing now, and accepts her challenge without a second thought. “You've convinced me to like curves over hard muscle – and besides, most men don't like to cuddle after sex.”

“Is that so?” Aoba breathes without thinking. Koujaku has her pinned; straddling her waist and bracing her arms against the headboard on either side of Aoba like a human cage. The feeling of Koujaku's stare was so heated it was like an actual physical touch, caressing every curve of her body. Her skin prickles when she realizes how much she needs Koujaku's hands against her body.

“You've got me addicted,” Koujaku coos, taking so much fun out of the little game they've started.

“Well, then who am I to deny you a fix?” Aoba taunts, canting her hips up temptingly and reaching behind her to take hold of Koujaku's wrists. Koujaku watches curiously as Aoba pulls her hands down to the cups of her bra, encouraging look in her warm hazel eyes as she rubs her thumbs between smooth flesh and rough lace.

“Can I show you something?” Koujaku asks as she slips her hands underneath the fabric to grab the handful of Aoba's breasts.

“Mmh, as long as you keep doing what you're doing,” Aoba croons, arching her chest into Koujaku's warm, calloused hands.

Koujaku pulls away, leaving a trail of goosebumps on Aoba's skin where her hands had been moments ago. She beckons the other girl towards her. Aoba crawls on her hands and knees, stopping in front of her kneeling girlfriend with her soft, blue hair hiding her breasts like a curtain and her back bowed to display her plush, round rump. “Hi Koujaku,” she giggles, anticipation lighting up her cute, heart-shaped face.

“Hello love,” Koujaku laughs as well, bringing her hands up to cradle Aoba's chin. Calloused thumbs sweep over blush-tinted cheeks. Both girl are smiling like idiots even as their lips press together. Lipstick and leftover foundation in smeared between them as Koujaku pulls Aoba up, wraps her arms around her naked waist and grabs an overflowing handful of butt.

Reflexively, Aoba lets out a whorish moan into her girlfriend's eager mouth in tune with the way Koujaku's fingers press against her body and play her like an instrument. There's a warm, wet tongue pushing past her painted lips and Aoba eagerly sucks Koujaku in, trying to mind the scrape of her teeth but slowly loosing her sense to the feeling of being filled up by her adoring, ridiculously wonderful girlfriend. Aoba can't tell if the feeling in her chest is from enjoyment or lack of oxygen.

When Koujaku finally tries to pull away, head spinning and short of breath, Aoba is reluctant to let her go. But Koujaku's hands had moved up during the kiss, and when deft fingers flick open the clasp of her bra, Aoba is forced to pull away in surprise. Her bra falls to the bed, exposing warm flesh and arousal-hardened nipples to the cool air. A noise is forced out of Aoba's mouth that she couldn't put a name to, bit of drool sliding out with it. The dichotomy of boiling want humming just under her skin against the cool bedroom air somehow made the whole experience of being exposed all the more exciting for Aoba.

Koujaku is gasping to catch her breath, fringe knocked askew to leave her exposed as well. They have reached a point in their relationship where Koujaku isn't as careful with hiding her tattoos as she was at first. That doesn't change the fact that whenever Aoba sees the black ink against her skin she is rushed by a nervous sort of excitement, akin to playing with fire.

“Stay there for me, please?” Koujaku asks, breathless with nerves this time around.

Aoba rocks back against the mattress, feeling awkward just sitting there in nothing but her panties. Koujaku tries to crawl past her on her knees, but ends up falling flat on her face. Aoba doesn't even try to hide her laughter even though it almost kills the mood. Koujaku tries to be mad at her girlfriend for laughing and killing the mood but mostly she just looks distracted.

Koujaku swings her legs around to hang off the bed like she was going to get up. Instead she leans back to swipe Aoba's bra and toss it on the floor by her forgotten dress. Aoba would have chastised Koujaku for adding to the mess in their bedroom, if not for her distraction as she watches Koujaku pull off her own shirt. Her eyes rake over the familiar pattern of carmine petals that sweep over Koujaku's lithe, tan back, only interrupted by the thick black strap of her bra. Not for long though, as she reaches around and flicks the clasp open as easily as she had done to Aoba earlier.

Most of the time Aoba is torn between being jealous and being entertained by how skillful Koujaku is with her fingers. She quickly is caught staring by the object of her affection when Koujaku leisurely gets off the bed and turns to face her in just her clingy black leggings. Aoba had always been jealous of how Koujaku seemed to have the 'ideal' body type, especially with her own internalized body issues.

"Are you gonna take those off too?" Aoba breathes, unable to tear her eyes away from the way thick ropes of black ink curve over perfectly pert breasts.

“If that's what you want,” Koujaku hums as she bends down. Her breasts swing out of time with her motions when she pushes black fabric down her shapely legs. She steps out of the pool of fabric, looking up to meet Aoba's hungry gaze. Both women look away, shy in their moment of pure intimacy.

Koujaku crawls back onto the bed in just her panties like Aoba now. The tassels on either side of her underwear framing her hips sway with her movements. Aoba, expecting the other woman to get on top of her again, leans back against the bedspread.

“Stay sitting please,” Koujaku calls out, stopping Aoba in her tracks.

Aoba makes a soft sound of agreement, hesitant as she crosses her legs again. Koujaku moves behind her, smiling at the content sigh she pulls from Aoba when she presses against her back, hands reaching to splay against the soft, pale skin of her stomach to pull her closer. Intent fingers push silky blue locks out of the way so Koujaku can press a slow kiss to Aoba's neck. “I'll show you what I was talking about now,” She murmurs, low voice rumbling right in Aoba's ear and sending a bolt of pleasure down her spine.

Koujaku reaches around to grab Aoba's jaw with a purpose as her other hand cups a sensitive breast. With a moan, Aoba turns her head under Koujaku's gentle guidance. She meets her own hooded gaze in the mirror and immediately freezes, blood draining from her flushed cheeks. A nasty pit settles in her stomach as she is confronted with the sight of her own pale skin and pudgy body next to Koujaku's jaw-dropping figure. “Koujaku,” she whines warningly.

“What?” Koujaku hums cheekily. She thumbs Aoba's nipple roughly, lips hovering a hair's breadth away from a fading bruise on her shoulder as she says, “Is something wrong?”

“You know what you're doing,” Aoba grumbles self-consciously, shifting to her knees like she would move away any second.

“Mmh, I don't quite think I do, actually,” The grin on Koujaku's face is incredibly annoying. She must get so much joy out of doing things Aoba hates.

It's so hard to be mad at the other woman with the hands on her body touching her everywhere she needs it. When Aoba finally resolved to take her relationship with Koujaku to the next level, she honestly believed there would be some magical sort of change between the two of them. In a way there was, and in a way there wasn't. Koujaku's fingers brushing down the soft flesh of her stomach leaves trails of electricity in their wake. She arches her back, shoulders pressed to Koujaku's chest in anticipation for her next move. It's an awkward thing to do, but Aoba stretches her arms behind her to wrap tightly in the soft, dark hair of Koujaku's ponytail as hands push their way past the band of her panties.

“Aoba,” Koujaku says her girlfriend's name almost reverently. Her fingers explore for a bit before finding and spreading drooling lower lips as she continues, “You're so hot and wet, is that because of me?”

“Don't – don't say things like that!” Aoba whips her head to the side to avoid seeing the way embarrassment colors her cheeks, lips pressed in a stubborn line.

“But it makes me so happy,” Koujaku whispers roughly into Aoba's ear, and the hazel-eyed woman knows mere words shouldn't affect her in the same way as a loving caress. “To know that I can make the woman I love feel good in every way. Being able to make you wet gets me going without a touch.”

Aoba is too needy to be nervous now. Hearing her ever-polite girlfriend saying such dirty things fills her with the drive for more. Of what she can't name; Aoba just knows that she needs it _now._

“What do you want to do?” Aoba asks, more confident now in the way she moves against the warm body behind her.

“I want to touch you, of course,” Koujaku murmurs, hot and wet in Aoba's ear.

“Where?” Aoba says cheekily. As long as she doesn't draw attention to the view in the mirror, she won't loose her nerves.

“Here,” Koujaku answers, grabbing Aoba's succulent breasts in her large hands, kneading the warm flesh in time with her girlfriend's delicious moans of pleasure. “And I want you to watch.”

“But that's…” Dirty. Teasing. It was embarrassing enough knowing that Koujaku could see every little thing she did.

“Your body is so lovely though,” Koujaku purrs. The heat of Aoba's blush is nothing compared to the rough, warm hands kneading a path down her stomach, though. “I think this here is my favorite part.”

Aoba whimpers loudly, torn between mortification and overwhelming arousal. But Koujaku's hands are snaking back into her panties and Aoba gets to watch everything she does this time.

“I love every part of you,” Koujaku happily sighs, warm breath tickling the little hairs on Aoba's neck.

“You're so la – lame!” Aoba hiccups. Koujaku's fingers are rubbing against her clit again. It's hard to focus on anything besides the intense pleasure spiking through her. Her legs start to shake, Aoba doesn't know if she can stay like this for much longer.

It's obvious that Koujaku is only paying attention to the reactions of Aoba's body. She has one hand over Aoba's breast, teasing a pert, pink nipple between her fingers and resting her head on Aoba's shoulder so she can watch her reflection in the mirror play around underneath Aoba's soaking panties.

“Kou…Koujaku–!” Aoba moans her girlfriend's name, tugging at the dark hair in her hands with a white-knuckled grip. Dexterous fingers tug on her clit with a teasing hint of manicured nails. It should hurt, but Aoba is too far gone to feel anything but pleasure.

She climaxes with a high soprano whine pushed between clenched teeth, gushing all over Koujaku's fingers. Shaking legs finally give out as Aoba all but collapses into Koujaku's arms.

“…”

“You know what else I love about your body?”

“Hmm?” Aoba sighs. She's starting to drift off in Koujaku's lap, even though she knows by now that the other woman is far from done with her.

“Your thighs,” Koujaku purrs as she sneakily slips out from underneath Aoba.

“But they're so big,” Aoba protests. Her thighs – and legs in general, actually – were a big issue in her mind. Mainly because they didn't go proportionally with her top half. It wasn't even that she was fat, there was just a lot of muscle there from all the running around she does for her job.

“That's what I like about them,” Koujaku admits. She's looking a little red around the ears, Aoba realizes as she props herself up on her elbows. Koujaku isn't allowed to be embarrassed right now, it was her fault they were in this trouble anyway!

“You hippo!” Aoba complains, desperate for anything to break the awkwardness. Any fatigue that was weighing her down before is gone now. She's focusing all her energy on trying to hide now hot Koujaku's words made her.

It's hard though, what with the way Koujaku is sliding her hands up the inside of Aoba's thighs with the barest hint of pressure.

“They're so big and soft and wonderful,” Koujaku praises, her voice husky and implicit. Her hands change paths to drift up her hips and pull down Aoba's sticky underwear.

Not that Aoba would say so out loud, but it was really uncomfortable to be wearing something so full of her, well, _release._

There's soft lips pressing against the sensitive skin on the inside of Aoba's thighs. A tight gasp wiggles its way out of between pursed lips as she sits up, shaking Koujaku away.

“Something wrong?” Koujaku asks, looking guilty.

“No,” Aoba shakes her head as she spreads her legs open again, slowly. “You just startled me, is all.”

“Just…tell me if you need me to stop, okay?” Koujaku sounds less confident now, but her touch is just as heated.

Aoba hums in agreement, arching her hips into her lover's touch. Koujaku's mouth is hot against Aoba's sensitive skin as she takes her time with covering every reachable stretch with her tongue. Hands grab desperately at the sheets, toes curl preemptively as Koujaku drifts closer to where Aoba _needs_ her mouth to be.

But for naught, Koujaku pulls away at the very last second. Aoba barks out a groan, her head falling back against the pillows in her disappointment.

“Sorry,” Koujaku smiles like she knows what will come next. “I can't stay bent like that for very long; my back gets stiff.”

“Just hurry up!” Aoba whines, knowing she sounds every bit like a spoiled brat.

“If you insist,” Koujaku teases.

She takes her sweet time setting herself between Aoba's thighs again. Aoba watches with growing annoyance as Koujaku lays on her stomach, breasts squished against the bed as she hitches Aoba's legs over her shoulders.

Aoba shifts her hips up with a happy sigh, shivers with anticipation after the rush of hot breath over her snatch. “Oh, Koujaku!” she calls, voice thick and sluing with brimming affection.

A tender kiss to dripping lips, a teasing lick to a sensitive clit. Aoba mewls, grabbing Koujaku by the hair as she curls in on herself. She bends over her girlfriend's head, allowing herself a perfect view of everything Koujaku is doing to her. The chance is also given for Aoba to see the way Koujaku's muscles ripple under the inked-over skin of her shoulder.

“Koujaku,” Aoba chokes out, desperate to keep her voice even. “Are you…touching yourself?”

“Mmhm,” Koujaku hums, not even stopping to answer coherently before wiggling her tongue into Aoba's slick hole.

Aoba cries out, snapping her hand up to cover her mouth as electricity rushes through her nerves. The indescribable pleasure building in the pit of her stomach is nearing crescendo again. Every muscle in Aoba's body tenses, her sore thighs squeezing around Koujaku's busy head.

There's fingers now, up in Aoba's snatch and teasingly stretching her open as Koujaku eagerly slurps at her pearl. Aoba is sobbing with how close she is, biting down on her fingers to muffle the sound as she comes without a single word of warning for her girlfriend.

Koujaku pulls away, lifting Aoba's legs off of her shoulders and politely arranging her girlfriend's tired body into a more comfortable position. Every muscle, tendon, and even parts of her body Aoba can't name aches with a sated sort of pain. Her hair is a wild mess; stuck under the pillow and to the sheets. She stretches her arms up with a quiet noise and motions for Koujaku to come forward.

A chuckle on her lips and amusement in her bright red eyes, Koujaku crawls forward to lay down on the bed as well, bringing the smaller woman into her embrace.

“This is embarrassing,” Aoba grumbles, voice muffled where she hides her face in her girlfriend's chest.

“How?” Koujaku asks distractedly. She's slipping her skilled fingers through Aoba's hair in an attempt to work out all the tangles formed by their lovemaking.

“Well I mean I'm all undressed and you made me… _come_ …more than once,” Aoba says slowly, looking away from Koujaku and blushing like she can't believe what's coming out of her mouth. “And I've done nothing for you…you haven't even taken your underwear off yet…”

Koujaku opens her mouth to answer, but quickly turns away with a blush to rival her girlfriend's.

“What?”

“It's rather embarrassing,” Koujaku pauses to clear her throat and reach over to brush a lock of Aoba's hair behind her ear. Her hand never leaves the sweat-dampened cheek as she says: “but making you feel good makes me feel good too.”

Aoba gasps, a quiet little intake of breath up her nose as her teeth dig into her bottom lip. She moves closer to her girlfriend, looks up at the taller woman as she asks nervously, “is that why you were touching yourself when you had your mouth on me earlier?”

“Yeah,” Koujaku's cheeks go red with the memory. “I may have gotten a little… _too into_ what I was doing. I'm sorry if I was going to fast for you.”

“It's fine,” Aoba says quietly. “I'll probably be sore later but…I kinda liked it.”

“Really know?” Koujaku smirks. That's probably the best thing she's heard all day. Aoba opens her mouth like she would scold her girlfriend for acting so haughty, but Koujaku kisses her gently before she can.

“So…did you really mean all that stuff you said earlier?” Aoba asks when Koujaku settles back against the pillows. “Or were you just saying it to get into my pants?”

Outside, the rain is starting to slow and the sky is starting to brighten into a muggy spring afternoon. Koujaku turns to watch the sun slice through the curtains as she chews thoughtfully through her words. “I know that you have issues with your body and I don't mind reminding you that it's nothing to worry about.”

Aoba doesn't say anything at first, just snuggles closer to her girlfriend and stares off in space as she thinks.

“Koujaku?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine koujaku does the same thing i do, that is to say putting off doing laundry for so long that youve got nothing but impractical lingerie left and youre forced to wear that while you try to do laundry


End file.
